


Allegiances

by faithinthepoor



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Pride challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiances

She is part of an administration that she truly respects, what they do may not change the world but that doesn’t stop them trying. Nothing in her life will ever be this important again, in a way this is her legacy. One way or another, what they do here will be remembered. She should be so grateful to be a part of this that it consumes her, that she lives only for her work. In a way that’s true, she can’t stand to be away from the building, there is just the minor problem that being in CJ’s office means more to her than standing on the seal in the Oval Office ever will. Her hands are steady as she delivers information to the Chief of Staff but they tremble when CJ invades her personal space. Her desire for CJ results in her marring her body - her palms sport crescent moons, the inside of her checks permanent ridges, her flesh the casualty of the internal battle she wages to stop herself moaning whenever CJ causally touches her. She is embarrassed to admit that it is almost impossible to control her body when she’s in CJ’s presence. She knows The President would disagree but somehow she can’t bring herself to believe that worshipping CJ is wrong or that it’s a sin to be proud that she has the privilege of sharing the same air as her, in fact she’s almost sure that it would be a bigger sin not to.


End file.
